Of Entities and Essences
by Deadly Thinking
Summary: In the beginning, before the universe. Chaos created four Essences. These four creations after fading many years ago, have reformed. War has come to Olympus, and with Jackson off the grid, who could help them. ADOPTED BY MORTALFANTASY0002
1. Chapter 1

**Of Entities and Essences **

In the beginning, Chaos had created four essences. Life, Death, Order, and Anarchy. These four beings had wandered the void in search of purpose. That is when Life discovered Chaos's child Gaea. She had placed life on the planet now known as Earth. The life on earth wasn't orderly. Death had to collect the gift his sister placed here. Order had to bring disorder around the planet. And Anarchy tried to bring peace to where Order had visited.

After the gods had won the first Titan war. The Essences broke apart to fill the rest of the universe by becoming Entities. Theses Being had influenced both mortals and immortals. The Entities of Life were what mortals called the Four Seasons. Winter, Spring, Summer, and Autumn. Death' Entities were Hunger, Fear, and Sanity. Order broke into the Seven Sins. Pride, Envy, Gluttony, Lust, Anger, Greed, and Sloth. Anarchy however, did not not break. He lost a physical form trying to follow his family's example. And with the last of his power, he spread a part of himself into every living being with hopes that they wouldn't fall to Order's powers.

It wasn't until Percy Jackson, Savior of Olympus, became an outcast when his brother, RoBel, had fallen prey to Pride, Envy, Anger, And Greed. Every night, these four Entities would influence him to harm the Poseidon Cabin reputation. He was already pride filled, power hungry, and jealous of Percy. So these sins just needed to add fuel o the fire. Percy left he camp with απόβλητος burnt into the back of his shoulders. With no one to lean on for support, he fell into a state of depression. After two years, he had helped other demigods get to the camp or the hunters. This was the only purpose he now had.

When the new campers had been asked who brought them, they said it was a man with ever-changing irises. He had black hair with blue and red tips. The hunters got the same answer, except that he was like a brother they never had. Olympus had a name tied to him though. His name was λιμάνι. Or Haven in English for that's what he gave these children. Each god wanted him found for two reasons. One was to thank him, the other was to determine whether he was a threat. Artemis personally wanted him found to thank h for the new hunters. By now it had been two millennia since the Entities were created, now the essences have reformed now, all of them wondering what happened to their brother, and where are his Entities.

Chaos POV

Well, my first four creations have reformed. But Gaea seems to be awakening in about three to five years. They shall be able to help. But where is Anarchy? If he went missing nothing would balance Order. War might come upon us and the Entities along side their creators would be needed. For now, all I could do is hope thateverything is prepared.

A knock at the the door interrupted my thoughts. In front of the door, layed a package that I had ordered for Assassins. I walked over to the window and pressed my hand against it. A holographic num pad was on the glass.(take a guess of what movie has this phone) I called Nine Millimeter, Shadow Runner, and Grand Theft.

Nine mm POV

I was on my way to the Shooting range after "cleaning up" the Altair's royal family. The so called king had raped, pillaged, and slew many innocents in what he called, act of Essence. I still don't know what this Essence thing was. On the way Chaos called me over to his office. I could only wonder what it was for.

Shadow Runner POV

_Dream world_

_I was watching a battle in the forest. It seems my former sisters had found their target. Alongside an group of rouge monsters. The man had been hacking and slashing his way through. Leaving to monster untouched by his blades. The blade that was inscribed with creation was white, with Stygian iron lining the edge. The other was named obliteration. The colors seemed to be inverted compared to his other blade. After this battle he jumped into a puddle and disappeared._

Wow, whoever that man was could rival Grand Theft in a sword fight. He easily wielded two blades with the precision of a veteran. Right then my left hand lit up. I set my palm on my glass night stand. On the other line was Chaos. He told us to meet him in his office. We were either getting a new mission, or he was goingyo punish us for that prank Grand set up.

Grand Theft POV

I was in the middle of a spar with lieutenant Balance when my phone rang. I was in the process of disarming him when te phones vibrations made me drop my sword.

"Grand, that has gotta suck. Losing cause your getting a call."

"Shut it balance, don't make me go get my poorly managed check book." After my retort the call stopped. I was instead dragged into a portal and proceeded to fall on my tailbone. I started cursing in Greek before I realized I was in the presence of Chaos.

Chaos POV

Well after Grand's little interuption, I decided to get back to business."I took a look at Earth earlier and discover Percy Jackson had left Camp Half Blood and is currently off the grid. I've decided to recruit him if we ever find him. On a brighter note. I have someblew equipment for you." with my speech complete I handed ech of them their own package. Both Shadow and Grand's eyes lit up with joy. Nine's dulled in thought. She pulled out a very familiar pen. She uncapped it to find the sword shechad given Hercules this many years ago. All of them stared in shock at the sight. After Riptide down, she took out a note.

Dear whoever got this package,

Who I am is not of importance, however, the Giants and Titans are rising again. Olympus has lost their previous Savior. This blade has a tragic history. Now only the one who can wield this blade is a Hunter or Amazon. The demigods doomed themselves in their pride. I am the Entity of Anarchy. Tell my brothers and sister to meet at Area Cyx.

Signed,

Former wielder of Riptide

A/n: Whats up, so I should be focusing on my other story but I needed to get this out of my head. If you guys have a prob with something or just want to curse me out feel free. I need someone to be harsh so I know what to work on. Till next time.

Greek terms,

απόβλητος- outcast

λιμάνι- Haven

D_-T


	2. Chapter 2

Of Entities and Essences

Haven POV

Two years, it has been two years since I lost my Sea green eyes. Two years since I lost my reputation. Two years since I was tossed out of their lives. After I got past most of the hurt, I helped demigods get to camp. Abused mortals to the Hunters. After six months, I had a dream about three beings. They were discussing about someone who was missing. Someone named Anarchy.

Flashback

"Life, Order, stop arguing. I sense a life form near us." After the man's voice spoke those words, a woman's voice spoke

"Being, come into the light and we will step in also." I couldn't argue with what they said. So I did as asked. First a man with a hoodie stepped in. He was wearing a mask that looked like it was frowning. After looking again it was smiling.(basically, Hei's mask from DTB) On his left arm was wrapped in chains. At the end of the chain was a five pound ball. In his right was a simple dagger. The next to step out was a woman that seemed to be aged of 20. She wore a simple white dress. What disturbed me were the bottom of the frills were stained red. At her side was a British rapier. The third was a teenage boy. He seemed normal except he smelled of agony and destruction. He had no weapons but I doubted he would need to show any.

I decided to break the ice. "Hello there, names Percy ."

"I'm Death. This is my sister Life. And my brother Order. Percy if you don't mind, could I look into your essence?"

Me being the idiot I am gave this complex answer,"What?"without warning Death grabbed my shirt and forced me to look into his eyes. What I saw was worse than Tartarus. I wanted to fade as a god would so I could forget what was in there. The Lethe wouldn't even be able to erase this. What I saw was anguish. Millions of people dying at the snap of his fingers. I saw the beginning of Earth. Men slaughtering men for the joy of it. Women and children raped in the streets. There was no joy in his eyes. Just pain, never ending pain. When he finally let me go I was continued staring. I didn't notice till I blinked and looked around.

"Brother and sister," Death croaked out,"Anarchy is no longer with us, he is waiting for a life form to discover his essence and become an Entity." The people in this space had looked down. The silence was unbearable but it was too peaceful to disturb. The only noise next to breathing was the pitter patter of tears hitting the ground. Despite meeting these people for the first time, I couldn't bear.

" I will become an Entity to help bring your brother back."

All of their eyes looked at me with interest right then. I don't know what being an Entity means but I would try. A couple of awkward minutes passed and I was tackled in a hug.

"You would help us get Big Brother back?" Life asked, hope and happiness shining from her eyes. I would have answered her but I was pushed into a third person view of myself. I heard myself speaking. Calling myself anarchy and explaining to his family what was to happen to bring him back. When I was back in my body they had told me Percy Jackson is dead. And that they would mail Riptide to Chaos, in hopes of finding a Hero worthy of it's might. My name from that day is Haven. Entity of Anarchy. Wielder of Creation, and Obliteration.

Flashback End

It has been one year and six months since I made this choice. And it is one that I don't regret. Unlike other choices I have made. The one was accepting RoBel as a brother. But in a weird sort of way I can thank him. I am just as or even more powerful than the Gods. The ancient laws don't affect me as a Immortal. It was strange. I had to suffer for all of this to happen. I decided to eat my venison cause I don't want to eat it cold.

Chaos POV

Nine is in turmoil. I haven't been able to send her in a mission in fear of her killing innocents along the way. Both Shadow and Grand are caring for her. I wish I understood what the note said. Tell my brothers and sister to meet at area Cyx. As far as I knew, the former wielder of Riptide was Percy. He only has one brother and two sisters. Could the note be written by two different being at the exact same time. As more and more questions fill my head, I feel an incredible release of power. I went mpmy computer to check where the release was from. Strangely, there were two releases at the exact same time. One in the Void, the other in Alaska. I knew I would get my answers to this soon. All I have to do is wait.

Haven POV

After finishing my meal, Life probed my mind with the message of area Cyx. I don't know if it's being an Entity or the essence inside me telling me the direction to slacking up my tent and weapons. I silent traveled to the area. Silent travel is pretty sweet. I just cannot speak for depend on the distance. About every 30 or so miles I can't talk for fice minutes. It took me to the island where Frank, Hazel and I had to free Thanatos. In the clearing was Life and Death. Along side them were Winter, Spring, Summer, Autumn, Fear, and Sanity. Order, his Entites, and Hunger weren't here.

"Come on over Haven. We believe your are ready to free Anarchy from the Void." All eight of them spoke in sync.

" Allright, I will if you don't do that again." as I walked into the clearing a circle and many peace symbols started floating around. The closer I got to the center, the more of a tug I get in my gut. Once I stepped on the center stone a beam of light struck me. How many time am I going to have to say this. I thought looking into Death's eyes were painful, this light makes it seem like a paper cut. Right before I blacked out, I saw a man layingnonnthe ground next to me. With that I blacked out.

A/N: Wow this is a record for me. two days in a row with thousand word chappies. I would like to thank,

suebsas for the review and follow

A cutie in dreams for the follow and favorite

Boom Dragon22 for the follow and favorite

Andyyy34 for the follow

L.I.H.W.N.F for the follow

Until next time

D_-T


	3. Chapter 3

Of Entities and Essences

Anarchy POV

Empty. That is how I felt with my family. Without them my purpose was meaningless. Both figuratively and literally. Two millennia and one of Life's creations has found my essence within him. With these happy thoughts in my head, I went back to sleep.

Haven POV

Dream world

Three hooded figure were resting in a small room. All of them had some sort of weapon on them. What surprised me the most was their voices.

" What do you think this means Grand. I mean, Percy wouldn't just give up on Riptide now would he?"

Right before the guy was about to answer, the girl in black looked directly at me.

" Hey guys, we got a dreamer watching us."

I somehow forced myself awake in fear of what they would do to me. Millions of questions were circling my head. I was positive that the guy named Grand was Luke. But I saw him die. Same with Bianca and Zoe. I swung my feet over the side of my bed and looked around the room. There was one other bed next to mine. I took a guess and thought this was Anarchy. He was about 6'10". Had a peaceful aura around him. Seemed to be like me. People of all kinds would gravitate towards me.

" I see your awake now my Entity. How do you feel, cause breaking a Essence out of the Void takes massive amounts of energy."

" It wasn't too much, I was just helping another being get back to his family." After that he looked a bit downcast." So could you explain to me what this Entity and Essence thing is about. Life didn't really say much."

Right before he could answer the door swung open and all I heard was, "BROTHER!". On top of him, Life started crying on his shoulder. He safely rubbed her back while she repeated don't leave me again. After this little episode I decided I could learn about this later.

Life POV

Big brother is back. Finally, the family can be together again. Hopefully it will stay this for way forever.

Death POV

So Anarchy is back. Now someone can finally put Order in his place after causing so much death. I don't like my namesake but I must obey the laws of the land.

Order POV

All of my disorder will finally have some competition. Anarchy will bring back the balance of the Earth back. My sins have caused so much mischief. Haven was even affected by the sins. But because of the sins our brother has returned.

While I was walking down memory lane, Haven stepped in.

" Hello there Haven, what ails you."

" I was just wondering what is this Entities and Essences stuff."

" I guess I should start from the beginning."

(one long and complicated explanation later)

The look on his face was speechless. H realized he could do more than the Gods, he could take on of the Olympians and get out with a broken sword. When I told him that an Entity's name explains what the have the power over. With his name being Haven. He could construct a shelter out of anything. Summon home cooked food out of the air. And had powers over both fire and shadows.

" Now Haven, I believe it would be best if you were to start training with your new powers now. We could also train you with throwing knives, spear, dagger, chain, and archery." He seemed to have pale after the archery part.

" I think that would be a good idea. But please no archery.". We both laughed t his statement. I haven't felt joy ever since he second Giant war. Though it was almost catastrophic when I realized that I had never seen one Entity of Anarchy till now.

Haven POV

" Would you like to see your cousins Haven."

Shock was probably the most dominant feature on my face as of now.

" The only family I have are the Essences and Enitites."

" What about Nico and Thalia."

Just thinking about them hurt.

Flashback

I had just finished fighting in the arena when camp, leaded by RoBel, marched their way in. After all of them were their, Thali walked her way to the crowd and punched me right in the gut. Before I could question her actions, my legs got swept by Nico. Thalia then brought her spear out putting the tip right nderneath my chin.

" Gicve me one good reason not to kill you right now."

Bringing my inner child of Athena out,

" What did I do."

As if the situation could have gotten any better, a good majority of the Olypians flashed in.

" Percy Jackson," said Zeus," you have been deemed Guilty of burning down the Zeus, Athena, Hades, and Artemis cabins. What are your last words before we brand you as an outcast."

" Athena,you were right about my fatal flaw. In the end t did destroy me. I lost friends in both wars. Both Greek and Roman. I fought for you twice with a prophecy hanging ove my head. And instead of a thank you I just wanted peace. Thals, if I did burn down the Zeus and Artemis cabins, why am here still. Wouldn't I have run to the one place I could call home. And to the rest of you. I realize why Luke ent over to the Titans now. We really are just tools to the Gods. When they are done with you, you get tossed out. Just remember this one simple fact. When war will return. Riptide will remain sheathed will hike your world burns."

Zeus then dipped απόβλητος into a bucket filled with the water of Styx. Before he could brand me, Athena called out.

" Wait, what do you mean when war returns."

I had started laughing. " You didn't think his peace would last forever did you. I trained constantly ever since Annabeth was killed by the last of Gaea's army. Now I see this is pointless. You will all burn anyways."

After my rant, Zeus then dug απόβλητος into my shoulders. They then proceeded to make RoBel camp leader. Nico would have done a better job. As I walked away from the place I could once call home. I felt two hands on my shoulders. I looked back to see Nico and Thalia.

"What do you two want."

As they bowed theirs head in shame,

"We are asking for your forgiveness."

I looked away so they couldn't see the tears in my eyes.

"Only time will tell if I could forgive you."

Flashback end

"They were Percy Jackson's cousins."

The past is the past and the future is the future.

A/N: Sorry bout the delay guys. Real life just got in the way of my typing. Not to mention my iPad got confiscated so I lost my means. Anyways this is sort of fillerish backstory of how Percy was exiled. Till next time

D_-T


	4. Chapter 4

Of Entities and Essences

Chaos POV

It has been a year since Nine got Riptide back. We still have no clue where Percy Jackson is. Right now, the Olympians are searching for Jackson after Hyperion broke free from his prison. All of them speculating that Percy released him in an act of revenge towards the gods. The Hunters are looking for both Haven and Percy. But now I cannot find Haven. Ever since that massive power breaking free from the Void. With signs of war descending on the Gods, I may have to send the army in earlier than I anticipated. It's time I guess. The demigods may as well train so they will be ready to fight the titans on their own.

Nine POV

Percy, the one respectable man, has been given up on by Olympus. The ones he was most loyal to. The concept of someone so great losing everything he had just won't wrap around my head. Even if he was exiled he wouldn't give up the sword I gave him without good reason, right? As I pondered on my thoughts, there was a three, two, three, tap on the door. The Assassins of Chaos And Lieutenants of the army use this knock. Wen I opened my door, I saw Lieutenant W.G.( Come on now and take a guess) was standing there.

" Nine, Chaos asked us to meet him at the Armory."

With a nod we walked our way to the armory.

Shadow Runner POV

I was waiting in the armory with Grand discussing what Chaos could possibly want with us.

" I'm telling you Shadow, we are getting S Class mission."

" S Class missions only take two of us, he also called Nine, W.G., and Balance here as well."

The door was violently thrown open with balance laying on the ground and Nine with an anime anger mark on her forehead.

" Dumb boy thing he can order me around."

" Well looking decided to show up. So what you guys think we are here for."

" That's what I am going to tell you Grand"

In unison now,"Chaos!"

"Yes it is me now quiet down, close the door, and I will tell you the mission."

W.G. Closed the door as she walked in. After we all got our nerves down and Nine's temper, we discussed our mission.

"So everyone knows my daughter right, Gaea, well she is starting to awaken again. And this time she is bringing the Titans and Giants. With Percy gone and no chance of winning the war, I am sending you, a quarter of the army, and a couple friends of mine to help."

Chaos had friends I had no idea.

"I heard that Di Angelo"

Great now he's mad at me. As we left to pack, I couldn't help but wonder, who else was Chaos asking to help.

Anarchy POV

My little Entity has done well in hs training. He could summon a tent that would be filled with endless room. Shadow, fire, and silent travel. He's mastered using the chains, throwing knifes, and dagger. Sadly both spear and archery were catastrophes. Who knew you could pole vault with a spear. And with archery, I wear a cup now in fear of it happening again.

As I thought of the highs and lows of my first year back in the mortal realm, an envolope broke the window to my room. After repairing the window, I checked the seal on it. It was a large C. Inside it was a hologram of Chaos.

"Hello there Anarchy, how long has it been, a milenia?"

"Chaos just cut the extra words and what do you need."

"My my, still bitter about all the planets you had restore peace to. Well anyways we are heading to Olympus to help the gods with ther next war. Would you and your family help us."

I had to think for a bit. It's been a while since I used my power and I could help other mortals find my essence in them.

"Yeah sure. We're bored anyways."

"Great meet me their in five minutes."

Life was about to get more interesting.

Haven POV

498...499..500. Wow I only eight minutes past and I got 500 pull ups, sit up, push ups, spartans finished. I remember the first day I couldn't handle the first 200. After wiping the sweat off my forehead, I walked back to my room for a shower.

Flashback

It's been two months since I was casted out by the Gods. And it's been one day since Poseidon has "talked" to me. Hopefully those scars on his face won't heal for a few hundred years. It's what he gets for trying to take Riptide from me. Now the only problem is i went upagainst a god. I grabbed my bag and took my phone out. In my reflection, I saw my eye color was not Sea green, instead they kept shifting. That sealed the deal. I am now Percy Jackson Son of Sally Blofis.

Flashback end

Too bad his scars healed the moment he set foot in the water. After my shower I headed down to the living room to catch up with the current news in today's world. As I was watching Anarchy walked in.

"This is CNN reporting on what seems to be a Terrorist attack on what seems to be Nature? Investigators say there was an explosion near the middle of Central Park. The largest tree there now in splinters"

Wait, the largest tree there was the tree Hyperion was imprisoned in.

"Wow, so they really do need us."

I looked back to see Anarchy with a concerned look on his face.

"Now Haven, I agreed with Chaos to help the Olympians with this little problem. So I want you on your best behavior since you are going to see your cousins, the other Entities."

I opened my mouth to argue, but then decided it was pointless.

"Yes sir. I will store my stuff in the creation blade."

After learning about my new weapons. I found Creation can make a storage container anywhere and still carry the same stuff from each box to box. Obliteration would then remove said box so no one else could use it. I had my spare clothes and weapons in there. Along side some poisons, books, syringe gun, syringes, and spare nectar and ambrosia.

Thalia POV

It has been three years since Percy was outcasted. Now we are at the yearly meeting where both camps head to Olympus for plans. Dad was talking bout the anniversary of our victory. But he suddenly stopped and looked very serious.

"Now three years ago, Gaea and the Giants went to war with us. I hate to inform you that she is back with the Titans and Giants."

After Zeus said that a black portal appeared in the middle of the throne room. Out walked a man, three hooded figures, and two masked figures.

"Who are you?" Zeus demanded more than questioned.

"My my, someone doesn't recognize their great grandfather now does he."

Zeus's eyes widened before he bowed. All of us looked in shock at the sight. What he said next made Athena and her children gasp.

"Welcome Lord Chaos. What do we owe you this visit."

"Back on your throne now child, this is about the war you are about to face. I am lending you about a quarter of my army and my three Assassins. The Lieutenants and Assassins will introduce themselves now."

The first one to step up wore a gray hoodie. Regular blue jeans. And some Reeboks. I recognized his voice the instant he spoke.

"My name is Grand theft, but you know me as," he pulled down his hood and proceed to let the jaws drop,"Luke Castellan."

Lord Hermes had tears in his eyes as he hugged his supposedly dead son.

The next person to speak wore a white hoodie, black jeans. The only two people who seemed to recognize her voice was Nico and Hades.

"I am called Shadow Runner," cue the hood drop," but you know me as Bianca Di Angelo."

The instant she finished that sentence, Nico tackled he to the floor with a hug.

The third person didn't say anything. Instead they pulled down their hood. What I saw surprised both me and Artemis. Zoe Nightshade.

"Assassin name Nine Milimeter."

With that finished, she stepped back in line with the rest of their group. The first masked one only Nemesis would have guessed.

"Lieutenant Balance our as I used to be called," cue mask drop,"Ethan Nakamura."

Nemesis had a proud look in her eyes. Her son reached greatness despite the odds. As the last person walked up, they looked around the room as if they were searching for someone. When they spoke, I would have cried.

"Lieutenant W.G.," she dropped her mask," my real name though is Annabeth Chase. And where is seaweed brain."

We all stood there silent until a cough was heard throughout the room.

"I think we will be able to explain."

"And who might you be." Zeus demanded once again.

A group of four people in front of 15 other people stood there.

"We four are the Essences. Behind us are our Entities."

The woman of the group stepped out first.

"I am Life and my four Entities will introduce themselves now."

A man with white hair, blue hoodie, black jeans stepped forward.

"I am Winter, the first season."

The next was a woman in a green hunter out fit. If it wasn't for her black hair and green clothes, I would have mixed her up with an older version of Artemis.

"I am Spring, the second season."

The third to step up was a 13 year old girl in a orange t-shirt, paint splattered jeans, and blue converse.

"I am Summer, the third season.

Finally, the boy that seemed to be 17 stepped up front.

"As you could take a guess, I am Autumn."

Next a man that looked very much like Thanatos spoke.

"I am Death, and my three Entites will explain themselves."

Instead of going one at a time, They all stepped up and spoke In unison.

"We th pe three Entities of Death,"the first one spoke,"I am hunger and I sense a great hunger for power among the demigods," the middle one said," I am Fear, and a sense a good amount of fear from your King." The third didn't speak with his heard him in our thoughts instead." I am Sanity. And none of you have lost yours...yet."

A good majority of us flinched when he said yet. The third to step out looked like a teenager, but Grover whispered to me that he smelled of destruction.

"I am Order, and my Entities happen to be the Seven Deadly Sins."

The first of the seven to step up had purple armor etching on his iron armor.

"I am Pride. To my left is Envy, Gluttony, Lust, Anger, Greed, and Sloth."

Envy looked like an eleven year old girl with emerald eyes. She looked like a femal robin hood but shot a fly with a green laser beam that came from her eyes. Gluttony looked like and oversized man. Bald and no iris or pupil in his eyes. Lust just looked like Aphrodite, but attracted both sexes. I had to remember that I am straight and swore off men for all eternity. Anger wore a helmet that looked very much like the minotaurs head. His armor black and showed no skin. Greed wore a hood over his face but you could see his toothy smile and only look in gear of him. Around both arms he had chains dangling from them. Sloth looked like a nine year old with a large blue jacket and scarf. She carried a strange creature on her back though.

Finally the masked man stepped up.

"I am Anarchy. And this is my Entity, Haven."

The last person the took off his mask and hood. Both the Venus and Aphrodite girls stared at him. His hair was tipped Red and Blue. His eyes never stopped changing colors. But he looked a lot like.

"Percy!"

A/N: Longer chappie explains the entities and how Percy was brought back. I wont be able to update any faster with my finals coming up. So I will try my best. I would like to thank zia-phoenix-child-of-artemis, starwarsfan2296, and suesbsas for keeping the same idea throughout your reviews. And everyone else who followed or favorites the story.

Till next time

D_-T

Ugh I need some sleep what is like 2 am?


	5. Chapter 5

Of Entities and Essences

W.G. (Annabeth)

After the shock of Percy being here passed, Zeus bellowed out in hope of scaring him.

"You were Exiled what are you doing here."

Percy stood there not flinching or showing any sign of emotion.

"Yes, I was exiled. But Percy Jackson was exiled. I am merely an Entity inhabiting the shell that was his body."

In rage, Zeus tossed a fully charged bolt at him. When the smoke cleared. He was standing there holding the bolt in his hand.

"Interesting work here Hephaestus. Too bad it's still to weak."

He then pulled a white blade out of thin air and stabbed it hilt deep into the ground. A three foot high chest somehow formed. Like particles of a mist coming into a single image. He then put the bolt in the chest and a black sword

Appeared in his other hand. Pulling the sword out of the ground and inserting the black sword in its place. The box then faded away as if it weren't even there.

"That will make good fuel for the fire later. I did not come here by choice. I looked into Percy's memories. And well, I don't think you are worth saving. But I must listen to my master on this one. Piss me off though, I will make sure your soul won't reach the Underworld." He paused for five seconds looking like he was arguing with himself.

"My host wishes to speak with all of you." He pointed to the hearth and the outline of a teenage boy was shown. Soon his body features took shape and Percy was flickering along inside the flames.

"Everyone except for Campers, Zeus, Poseidon, Hera are forgiven. Nico and Thalia are also forgiven. And after my little speech, I need to talk you Annabeth."

Zeus had been turning redder with each passing second, soon he blew up in all of our faces.

"Enough, bow before me or face my..."

He never got to finish his sentence. The shadows wrapped around his mouth and a black and white blade mounted right in front of his neck.

"Don't you dare speak against my host. He fought for your throne twice yet you treat him like trash. You would be under the sky if he let Kronos win"

Flame Percy held up his hand. Haven looked at him in disbelief. I couldn't read what was going on but I knew this wasn't going to end well.

"Zeus, if you are as powerful as you claim to be, you and me, duel, no powers, weapons of choice. Meet at Camp in two hours."

With those final words Flame Percy disappeared and a light flowed back to Haven. All I was able to comprehend was, what happened to Percy.

Haven/Percy

Man I loved being dramatic. All of that acting was on the fly. Maybe I am bipolar. How else could I act like two different people at the exact same time. I looked around the room and waved my hand at Annabeth. As I headed outside, I felt multiple hands on my shoulders. I look back to see Life and Death looking at me with concern. I shook them off and stepped out.

I had waited for about five minutes. Before she stepped looked as beautiful as ever. Sadly, Percy Jackson is no longer around. His morals do, his soul remains, but Percy was abandoned. Never to come back to Olympus.

"Hey there Wisegirl."

"I come back from the dead after three years, and the first thing you say is hey there."

"Yes, I only have one question, if we were done, would you be able to move on." She hesitated when she thought about this.

"Yes. I would be able to move on, why do you ask?"

"Because at least one of us have to."

Annabeth

"Because at least one of us have to."

I stared at him in shock, but then he pulled a black box out of his pocket. He slowly slid it into my and, and whispered right next to my ear,

"Keep this in memory of the true Percy Jackson. The hero."

The shadows then crawled to his feet ass he slowly and dramatically, fell in. Inside the box was a ring. A simple silver band with an owl pendent. Inside the owls eyes. We're these words. I will always be there for you.

A/N: Sorry about the short chapter everyone. Buyes wanted to get the part with Annabeth out of my head so I can look forward. Now everyone, I have a poll up on my profile. Currently the stats for who Percy falls in love with is

Zoe:2

Life:1

All others:0

I would love to have at least 20 votes before I have a final answer.

The next chapter will be back to the average 1000+ words.

I would also like to thank,

a cutie in dreams

Andyy34

Boom Dragon22

L.I.H.W.N.F

suebsas

colanitre

jacksonpotterridefan101

Avid Reader0907

Sorry that username was taken

shdeslayingboss143

starwarsfan2296

zia-phoenix-daughter-of-artemis (thanks for both reviews)

Donar

elinor phantomhive

jmtl888

Akg36

Frozen Prominence

TheseusLives (will do sir)

jumpingandfalling (wow thanks)

Till next time

D_-T


	6. Chapter 6

Of Entities and Essences

Chaos

My oh my. Percy Jackson is Haven, yet Haven is Percy Jackson. After that interesting speech, I can only wonder what will follow. Five minutes after Annabeth had went outside, shadows started swirling nearby the other Entities. Soon they started stacking up, taking shape. Two minutes and Annabeth walks in with a ring on her left finger. Three minutes and Percy reformed from those shadows. After looking around, I decided that there was enough tension in the air.

"Well, I will be sending the Army of Chaos to Camp Half Blood to train you for the upcoming war, as of..."

"We don't need you! We got Me!"

"All right, who interrupted me."

Everyone stepped back except for one person. He had black hair. Tan skin. Jade eyes. A very scrawny build.

"I do, RoBel Shani. I bet I could take on your army by myself."

Before I could give him an answer, Anarchy made the best of the situation.

"Child, are you sure you want to go up against the best the Universe has to offer. The only beings my more powerful than Chaos's Army, are my fellow Essences and Entities."

"Yeah, well I just have to beat Percy down to show this."

With that the boy sealed his fate.

Haven/Percy

I'm going to enjoy torturing my so called brother. I strolled over to him with no fear, no emotion on my face. My eyes however, showed all of the blood lust and hate I had. I wanted to kill him but I would control my self. As soon as I was nine feet away from him, he charged. I was laughing on the inside. He had a vice grip on his sword. The edge of the blade was facing him. The best part, I didn't have a weapon out yet.

He made a wild swing at my head. I simply caught the blade. No blood dripped. I then proceeded to increase the temperature. He dropped the sword and lick his burnt hand. His hands went to the flask on his hip and drank a single gulp. I knew he drank nectar to fix himself up. I just stood there waiting for what he would do. After a minute of him staring at me. I turned around with my hands in my pocket, and walked away. Just to spin around, materialize Obliteration in my right hand and disarm his knife he tried to stab me with. I looked into his eyes. Fear was the only thing I saw. His majorly inflated ego popped within a few mere moments of fighting me. I decide to end this. I smacked him on the temple with the flat of my blade. He rag dolled to the ground. I proceed to make ropes out of shadow and hog tie him. Lifting him over my shoulder, I flashed over to the closest subway. Set him down and said my farewell.

I proceeded to flash to Olympus to see him untied and in a bed being tended to by Apollo. In my defense he was too weak. I looked at the time and an hour had passed.

"One hour has passed Zeus, you had better be ready for this fight."

I proceeded to jump into the Hearth and flash to camp.

Zeus

Insolent mortal. He shall feel my wrath. It will be worse than Tartarus. I shall feed his body parts bit by bit to Hades Hell hounds. No Demigod will make a fool of me. His crime will be to insult the King of the Gods. Yes yes, that will work.

Pride

I have such a migraine. So many prides wounded in such little time. And now the so called King of the Gods pride is sorting to overwhelm me. Haven will bring it down to the size of his. Which actually pretty low. Surprisingly you think he would think more about what he has done.

RoBel's pride was also wounded, I took a look at Anger to see steam coming from his nostrils, he was going to charge soon from the flare in his name sake. Before I could calm him down, he lowered his helm and charged the Gods. I thought he would charge Zeus, but he instead charged a cloaked figure behind Poseidon. His helm landed a direct hit on the figures chest. As he flew into the air, Anger leapt up, and proceeded to burn him with Flames of Hate. When they landed, he pulled the hood off of the figure, under the hood was Triton.

Poseidon

I looked in shock as I saw my son, Triton, attempt to assassinate me. What is going on.

"Triton, why would you want me dead."

"Because Father,"spitting the word out like poison,"The I have had enough of your shit. Despite how much I hated Percy, you disowned him."

Everyone gasped at his statement. I stood there wondering how did he know. I told no one and there is no way he could,have seen it.

"What are you talking about, I would do no such thing."

"Then why does he smell of home instead of the sea?"

I opened my mouth to argue back, but I couldn't find a reason for that.

Seeing a chance to prove his point further Triton continued,

"Why aren't his eyes green poseidon? Why does he no longer wield Riptide? WHY did he not forgive you? WHY DID YOU DISOWN HIM!"

My silence only gave proof to all of those around us that I had disowned him.

"Because he didn't obey my words."

Triton was now a lighter shade of red and still breathing deeply in and out.

"I thought I could have kept this a secret. But it looks like I no longer can. This is what truly happened the day you all abandoned him."

Athena

An ice mirror formed across the ceiling. Within the ice we saw RoBel, taunting Percy. Percy stood there and took it while RoBel sneered believing he had won.

"Look at how weak you are. I mean, come on. You let your girlfriend die. You are hardly seen anywhere around camp. You don't even carry a weapon. No wonder your own mother doesn't even want to be with you."

Percy's head shot straight up and all I saw was malice. His hair shadowing over his eyes. But the green light radiating from them scared everyone in the room. Suddenly, RoBel shot across and smashed the salt water fountain.

"You say I'm weak yet I have to defend you. You say I'm worthless, yet I defend this camp so we can survive. You say my mother doesn't want me, it is because she died protecting yours. You think you have every right to act like a spoiled brat just because Poseidon claimed you, then you are wrong."

RoBel snapped out of his fear and tried to sound proud, only to squeak. He proceeded to yell.

"I will get you back for this!"

Percy had then let out a deep breath, and walked over to the arena. After about five minutes, we saw RoBel walk back in with a can of gas and a lighter.

"This will teach him, this will make sure he is abandoned by the camp."

Despite my hate for all of Poseidon's children(except Theseus, but she would never say that out loud) Percy had been the perfect example and leader of heroes. He didn't boast despite how he should have. We called this meeting over and I decided to talk to my daughter it had been three years after all.

Annabeth

"Well as you saw, Percy had found out his moms friend had a child of Poseidon two years ago. They spoke to the mother and she agreed it would be best if RoBel came to the camp. But on the way, Sally was killed. RoBel was also acting like a brat when he got to camp. Next few years were horrible for Percy. He was ridiculed by RoBel because he thought himself better being personally claimed by Poseidon himself. The memory Triton showed us explained the rest." Malcolm explained to me.

"Thanks Malcolm. I wish I could have returned sooner, but Chaos said when the time is right."

Both of us then discussed the past three years of our lives. Turns out, he now has a girlfriend from the Poseidon cabin, Percy's full blooded sister, Harper Jackson. We continued to talk until mom walked on over.

"Hey mom. How has the last three years been?"

I didn't get an answer. I instead got pulled into a hug.

When she finally released me, she had so many questions about the other universes, planets, and architecture. I answered the best I could since by the time I got to most of these planets, they were ravaged from many battles.

After our talk was finished we flashed to camp to see Haven fight.

Life

Annabeth and Athena had flashed into the arena. No one noticed though. They were all to focused on how the two legends in front of them were going to fight. The Stoll brothers were walking around collecting bets. Hermes and Apollo were commentating for Hephaestus Tv. Zeus in full battle armor and holding his prized master bolt and a typical sword. While Haven seemed to be wearing a hoodie. But it flickered every so often to a set of leather armor. At his sides were his swords. On his shoulders were his daggers.

When Hermes started the fight, Zeus charged and swung at Haven's midsection. Instead of blocking, he jumped onto the tip of the blade, stepped on Zeus's hands, causing him to drop the blade. He proceeded to front flip and slash at his face. Leaving a X on him. Once he was 3/4s of the way though the rotation, he extended his legs for a double boot kick to the chest. Zeus was laying on the floor, Ichor pooling on the floor. While haven stood there looking at his nails. A count down appeared over his head. Ten seconds passed and Haven had won. The battle had taken a mere 43 seconds. While we were congratulating him, a conch horn signaled an attack on the camp.

"Everyone, let's let the other Entities handle this one. I will be real interesting to see their power."

A/N: DAAMNN I am late with this. I also made the dumb idea of releasing another story. Well now currently the poll is ate seven votes.

Life-4

Zoe-3

Bianca-1

The rest-0

I would like about 13 more votes till I can decide.

Till next time

D_-T


	7. Chapter 7

Of Entities and Essences

A/N: What up everybody, so I'm looking at the poll and reviews, and the majority of you want either Life or Zoe.(Except for you Bianca voter) So I have some crazy idea that will include both, but have Percy still be loyal to one. Should I go with this? Anyways lets get on to the main story.

Chiron

I looked at the Wall of Heroes in shame. Percy used to have a spot here. After he was exiled though, I was forced to remove him and replace him with RoBel. As I was wandering on why one had to go through as much suffering as him, I heard the conch horn. I come out to see 14 being standing at the front lines. I remembered them from the meeting. From left to right, it was Pride, Lust, Anger, Sloth, Fear, Gluttony, Envy, Greed, Sanity, Hunger, Winter, Summer, Autumn, and Spring. On the other side was an army of about 2,000 Monsters. But I saw the fight earlier and didn't expect less from the other Entities.

Haven/Percy

I watched this battle with interest. What I saw was brilliance. Pride was slashing in a 360s, never to stop moving. Occasionally tossing a tornado. Lust seemed to be slashing away with bright pink daggers? Ugh, Aphrodite has found her mirror self. Anger was spew flames and charging other beasts down. Sloth had been swinging her pet around like a flail. She did however, kill very few, because those hit by her pet slowed down immensely. Fear was wreaking havoc amongst their ranks with his claws. Wait, he has claws. What did Death's Entities hide under their cloaks? I don't want to say what gluttony was doing. I believe that is worse than what Hades could do in the fields of punishment.

Envy stayed with us by the hill. Blasting anyone who was left behind in the slaughter. I couldn't see Greed, but some monsters would fly out of the battle, clawing at the dirt with chains around it. Sanity just walked through the crowd. His hands cutting up all the little nightmares. Hunger was swallowing massive amount of the army, just to spit them out, but the ones swallowed fought for us. But they distend rated from being covered in his stomach acid. The four seasons were causing the most destruction though. All I saw were monsters being blasted by light, snow, leaves, and air. When the battle was done. Sloth and Envy rushed to the hill and made a monster dust castle. I swear. If this was my first day here, I would be cowering in fear. I then turned to the crowd.

"Now you see why you need our help."

After that statement, an object crashed into the ground. About 200 masked beings had stood up from the dust.

"WE ARE THE ARMY OF CHAOS, PROTECTOR IF THE INNOCENT!" They chanted.

All I could see was a series of masks, all differing from colors, probably showing their ranks.

Annabeth/W.G

As our soldiers filled up the ranks. I set down a perimeter of our cabin. After this was done, I prayed to Chaos and a pure black cabin appeared. The entities however had spawned a little war tent for all of them. I decided to visit them to see if I could learn anything else. When I got to the tent, I pulled on the flap to open it. The little flap wouldn't budge.

"You have to have a crest of an Entity to open that up you know."

I turned around and saw pride standing there.

"Uh yea, sorry I just wanted to talk to Haven, or at least Haven's host."

He chuckled at my statement. As if he knew something I didn't.

"You really didn't notice, he was putting up an act to make the Betrayers feel guilty about themselves. But since you knew him before all of this business, is he bipolar?"

I looked at him dumbfounded, it was all an act. Then was he holding back when he was fighting both Zeus and RoBel? So many questions entered my mind, but I suddenly stopped quit asking myself these things when I felt a glow on my shoulder. I looked up to see Pride.

"I, Pride, Entity of Order give Annabeth Chase permission to access the War Tent."

With that a purple glow appeared in my eyes. I tried the tent flap this time and I opened like a charm.

"Good luck talking to Haven by the way. He can be stubborn when he wants to."

Inside the tent was a hallway, an infinite hallway. I walked down and found a sea green door. I knocked and it opened up.

"Come in."

I stepped in with a look of shock at the room. Inside there were many different swords. Formulas for poisons. What seemed like a hand gun. And bullet designs.

"I see you are interested in my host's work."

I chuckled at how he was talking. He looked at me questionably.

"Don't worry Percy, Pride told about your little act."

He soon started cursing in many languages that I didn't know. Soon over the intercom.

"Haven! No more use of that language."

He probably grumbled some half assed answer. In response a chunk of ice fell from the ceiling on top of his head. But the ice chunk stayed in mid air.

"I thought when Poseidon disowned you, you lost control over water."

"Yes I lost my control over water, but I gained it back."

"If I may ask how"

"Is it okay if I answer your question with a question of my own?"

"You just asked a question."

He sighed in disbelief. It seems like I can still tick him off with words. This will definitely be useful.

"All right well hold onto this card."

In front of me was a black card with five circles. The instant I grabbed the card, it glowed red and and one of the circles turned red.

"Wow, no wonder we didn't get along at first. And before you ask, I just discovered what your natural affinity is."

"What does this mean then?"

"Okay well first this is my card," he pulled a card similar to mine out of his pocket, but instead of one circle being colored he had three, one black, one blue, and one red,"so your natural Affinity is fire, mine was water. Fire and water typically don't mix so we didn't really get along."

"So what your saying is, all of us have a natural affinity, but only few can unlock its full potential."

"That is correct wise girl. My turned out to be water, and it took the last year for me to unlock it. If you want the plan and some cards, I would gladly provide with some, but only give it to those who deserve it."

"Alrighty."

Afterwards we discussed some things in the past, outdated weaponry, limited choices at camp, his first weapon design, the syringe gun. I have to admit, it was pretty nice to talk to him again. Sadly, I won't be able to love him the way I used to.

A/N: So yeah guys. Here's your chapter, hoped you liked it. To me this was more of a filler chapter showing the others powers and a friendly chat between two past loves.

So the poll. Currently,

Life-6

Zoe-3

Bianca-1

All others-0

But yeah like I said at the top of the chapter, I could have both Life and Zoe, just not at the same time. With that last thought I bid you farewell.

Till next time

D_-T


	8. Chapter 8

Of Entities and Essences

Nine/Zoe

You think after living with the Hunters and swearing to maidenhood would break all ties to love right. Well not even that is enough. I finally come to terms with my emotions. The reason why I was broken after Percy was abandoned by camp. The reason why I felt lost when I saw Riptide returned to me. If only I could tell him how I feel. Would he laugh and leave me. Would he be like Hercules. I can only wish.

Life

Haven or Percy, which is which. And who is who. Are they truly separate beings in the same body. Or is it an act. I have to admit that he did look cute when I first met him. But his personality doesn't match his achievements and body. He doesn't brag about defeating many monsters. He doesn't act egotistical as he should. He just seems to perfect. Back when we were on Olympus, the way he looked at that Annabeth girl. I wanted to strike her down. I don't know what this feeling is. I only know happiness and sorrow. Are there other emotions that I don't understand.

My thoughts were interrupted by a loud cough at the door.

"So one is going through their first crush."

Let's say there was a new shade of red from this statement. It was Anarchy.

"What are you talking about"

He shook his head at my statement. I would have looked into his mind to see what he was thinking, but I was blocked by a barrier.

"You have been alive longer than me, yet you don't understand what I am talking about?"

I decided to just nod because I didn't understand what was going on.

"Ask Order's entity, Lust, or that Olympian Aphrodite."

He walked out of the door frame without saying anything more. I need an aspirin.

Haven/Percy

I was testing out my new blade, Wishful, since I wanted to know what natural ability did the name bring upon it. While slicing through some ice dummies. Poseidon flashed in. I acted like I didn't even notice. He was the one who disowned me after all. After slicing through another fifty I sheathed Wishful and started to walk out of the arena. I felt a hand on my shoulder and asked,

"What do you want?"

"I just want to talk."

I decided to give the poor man a chance. And by a chance, I struck him down not caring for his mentality.

"Sure you can talk to the Shell that was Percy. He doesn't exist anymore, so he won't be able to talk back. He would listen to your every order. He wouldn't carry them out though because he has no body. He has no brain. He has no soul. If you wanted to talk to him you should have spoken to him four years ago you insolent bastard."

I walked off not even looking back at the broken face of a god.

RoBel

Ugh, why did my brother have to come back. First my plan works in forcing the camp to abandon him. They worshiped me for the first year. But then everything went back to the way it was. Me alone with no family. Now, how am I going to be the hero of this war. I swung my feet to the side of my bed in deep thought. The campers know I am worthless with a sword. Dad wants his other son back. I need to do the same thing I did to the other campers. I need to frame the Entities burning the camp down.

With a new energy. I walked out to an abandoned bunker in the forest. I grabbed the gas cans and a box of matches and waited until night. Boy, I am gonna be a Hero. I will finally get the attention I deserve. I will be noticed, not to be hidden in the shadows of Percy. I will be free.

Chiron

I wheeled over to the Entity tent and tapped the flap. When it opened, I saw and endless hallway and red haired child standing there.

"Hello child, would you mind telling me which room is Haven's."

I got an unexpected response. She laughed. I was confused. She seemed to have been around nine years old, before I could ask her what was funny, she answered.

"Child, Chiron I believe I am a bit older than you, I am Sloth by the way. Haven is out testing out his new sword. I would be there to give S.K a workout, but I'm a bit too tired."

I just nodded in thanks and changed back to my centaur form. I galloped over to the arena to find Percy walking out. Behind him a saw Poseidon standing there. Looking like his very soul had been shattered. I looked at Percy to see if now was a right time. When he looked at me, he nodded towards the Big House. When I got there, I saw him sitting on the couch, waiting for me to ask away whatever questions I had.

"Well Haven, how many questions may I be able to ask? Excluding this one."

"I'll give you three questions Chiron, only because you were Percy's mentor and I am in horrid mood."

He looked off at the arena after saying those words. I began to wonder, was there really two souls in his body, or was he acting?

"Were you just pretending to have two souls in you?"

He looked relieved at my question. He nodded in response.

"What have you been doing for the last four years?"

"I traveled the country. Helping a demigod get to camp every once in a while. It was after six months of traveling when _he_ disowned me. After that, I was found by the Essences and vowed to become and Entity to get Anarchy out of the Void."

I nodded at his story. It would have sounded far fetched to the new campers who didn't know the sixteen-year old Percy.

"Last question Chiron, use it wisely."

"If, Poseidon disowned you, how do you still have power over water?"

He froze up, opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again. After thinking about his answer he said.

"Ask Annabeth about that one Chiron. After she learned about it, she would probably remember it."

I nodded a thanks and asked him to bring Annabeth to the Big House. He just said sure and walked towards the new Chaos cabin.

Haven/Percy

As I was walking over to the Chaos Cabin, I saw a few campers rushing towards an orange glow. I rushed over and saw what all the panic was about. The camp was burning down.

A/N: Ugh. I feel horrible writing this chapter. But hey, I showed that Life has no clue what love is and Zoe wants to be with him, but is too insecure about it. Anyways expect another chappie tomorrow or Tuesday. Track and homework have been eating away at me recently. Oh yea. And to allen r and other percabeth fans. If you dont like the fact Percy and Annabeth wont be together, then skip over this story and head over to the next. What are there, like 50,000 other stories out there. So all points covered I think.

Till next time

D_-T


	9. Chapter 9

Of Entities and Essences

Haven/Percy

What was going on the camp was peaceful and now burning. I ran over and stopped the flames from spreading to the forests. I proceeded to increase the water vapor in to the air to dampen the fire down. After the fire was taken care of, I asked for everyone to gather in front of the Big House. When we were all here, I asked my questions.

"Who is not here as of right now?"

"RoBel." the campers murmured in unison.

"Someone bring him up here. I am going to have his memory checked by Order."

Five minutes later, RoBel was being dragged to the front of the crowd by Thalia. He seemed to have a burn mark on his left hand and a bruise on his right cheek. I prayed to Order so that he may commence the operation.

A black flash appeared to my left and Order stepped out.

"What is it Haven. We were in the middle of something important."

"There was an attempt at burning the camp down. Currently the only suspect is RoBel and I would like you to search his memories."

He didn't answer me. He instead put his hand on RoBel's forehead and declared.

"This child in guilty of burning the camp. But then again, he did burn the camp the first time also."

The campers looked at disgust at the boy. Chiron grabbed him and locked him in the Big House's basement. I remember being down there and it was not pretty. With all of these things cleared out. I went back to my tent wondering what should I train the campers in. I couldn't sleep due to my constant headache though. I fell asleep in pain wondering what is happening.

Dream World

I was walking through the forest when a silver arrow appeared at my feet. I picked it up and saw it was a Hunter's arrow. I left the arrow where it was and continued walking. The deeper I walked into this forest, the more pristine the nature is around me. At the end of the path, I saw a man sitting in a meditative stance.

"You have finally found me young one."

I blinked and looked around. Seeing as I was the only one there, I responded.

"I guess I did."

"I can finally rest now. I will tell you my name at the end of the process. But for now rest."

Dream End

I sat up from the laying position. I realized there was someone sleeping on the floor. I poked them with my foot and they shot up. I turned on my lamp and saw what I thought was a mirror image of myself.

"Uh. What happened?" We both asked at the same time

"Stop that!" Once again in unison.

I pulled out Creation and proceeded to reach for Obliteration. But it wasn't in it's sheath. He pulled out Obliteration and reached for another, but returned empty handed.

"Okay well now that that is over, I guess I am Percy."

"I believe I am Haven" He responded.

"So that is why I had such a headache."

he looked at me with a questioning look.

"Okay so a body can only host one soul, so the headache was the symptom of you being forced into a mirror image of me."

He nodded.

"Well, since the campers still believe your facade, how about we call you Hei (Hey) and I call my self Venn."

I nodded in response. We shook hands and headed off towards the kitchen.

Venn/Haven

I got forced out of my host, but yet we are still connected. When I reached for Creation after grabbing Obliteration, it wasn't there. It seems Fate has more tricks in store for us. As we were eating breakfast in the tent. Anarchy walked by.

"Morning Haven."

Both of us greeted back,"Morning."

He looked back at us and rubbed his eyes.

"Is it just me or are there two of you."

Hei and I made eye contact nodding, we agreed to tell him about this later.

"We will explain later Anarchy. Besides my name is Hei, his is Venn." Percy replied.

"All right." he said. And walked out.

"Doesn't it seem strange that he isn't more freaked out about this." I asked.

"I don't know, after training with him for over a year, he acts like the see, unpredictable and restless."

I nodded at his answer and finished my cereal.

A/N: Sorry but this is more of a filler chapter. Seeing as though my mind is set on having both Zoe and Life be love intersts. I made two Percys(Percies) so which should fall for who. And I will be randomly updating all of my stories now. And if you want me to go back to daily, PM me. If I get enough, I will try my best to get back to it.

Till next time

D_-T


	10. Chapter 10

Of Entities and Essences

A/N: Hey guys, typically I leave my author notes toward the end of the chapter, but I thought I would give you some back story. So this story was started off of a bet. I had to hit 5k views by the end of the month and as of yesterday I did. Does this mean I will be ending the story. Nope. When I started writing this, I fell for it and just wrote when I felt like it. So I would like to thank all of you guys for the support. This story wont be stopped unless I lose all access to the internet. So enjoy this chapter and I will see you all next time.

Anarchy

Well that was a surprise. My Entity has found the Essence with him and his personality created a second being. I can only wonder what he thinks is happening. War is upon us however and we must train the campers. I wonder though, how did my little sister fall for him.

Hei/Percy

"So Haven, how are we going to distinguish ourselves in front of the campers. Because you look like a mirror image of me. And I still want to keep up the Percy is gone act."

"How about we wear the masks. Mine white, yours black."

I nodded because I didn't have a single idea.

"Let's get ready to head to the arena. I might hate this place, but the new campers did nothing to me."

We walked back to my room and grabbed our stuff. I slipped on a black hoodie lined in sea green. Regular blue jeans. And my Nike cross-trainers. Haven had grabbed a white hoodie, lined in red. Light gray jeans. And some combat boots. Just before we walked out, he put a hand on my shoulder.

"Wait, we seem to have opposite weapons, but what about our affinities?"

I was surprised at the question. Probably because I never thought of it before. I walked over to my desk and slipped the vial of poison into a work in progress drawer. I pulled a card out and handed it to him. His card glowed red, then blue, and finally white.

"So I am the inverted version of you."

"Definitely."

I grabbed Creation and walked out.

Venn/Haven

I am not even a day old and life seems strange. I wonder if these campers even understand the worth of life. I slipped my mask on and sheathed Obliteration. As both me and Percy walked towards the end of the hall, we heard a cough. We looked back to see our family looking at us with curiosity.

"Uh, morning?"

They stared at us still. I was wondering what was wrong. Sloth asked the question they all seemed to be thinking about.

"Is there another Percy?"

Percy and I eyed each other and mentally agreed. We pulled our hoods and masks off and they once again, stared. Percy then answered.

"Yes Sloth, there are two of me. Actually, I don't know if he is me, or if I am him."

"What do you mean?" Pride questioned.

"When we checked his natural affinities, he primary, secondary, and third were the opposite of mine. Now if there aren't any other questions, we would like to get to our classes."

Lust raised her hand, I had a feeling that I wasn't going to like it.

"So are either of you available?" Damn, if she wasn't the embodiment of Lust in mortals, I would have run out of the room. I still don't know the majority of the emotions I will feel. I'll talk to Percy about this later.

"Lust, don't act like Aphrodite while the emotion love is vacant." Percy answered. Life seemed a little disappointed at his answer. I intervened so we wouldn't be stuck answering questions that we could answer later.

"Well, because Percy is wants to keep this Percy is gone facade up, his name is Hei, mine is Venn. Alright, good." With my little input, I walked out.

Life

Well that is a disappointment. I was wondering if he had any feeling for me. But if love is vacant, it means it can return, right?

Grand/Luke

All of the campers were giving me wary looks. I should have expected that. I mean I was a traitor in the second titan war. After breakfast in the Chaos cabin, I walked over to the arena to see two Haven's dueling. Seeing as I was the first person here for class. I watched. All I saw was a blur of black and white. In the end, they both had a blade at each others neck. They shook hands and looked towards the crowd they attracted.

"If you aren't part of sword fighting, please leave the arena."

With that half of the campers left. The only ones here that I recognized here were Thalia, Clarisse, Malcolm, and my brothers Travis and Connor. The rest of the campers were new ones that I never got to see. The one with the black mask started.

"Okay well first off, I am Hei, the other guy is Venn." The one is the white mask nodded,"Now if you say that fast enough..." Hei, Venn. Hei Venn. Haven. WHAT! The rest of the campers looked as shocked as I was. Zoe's eyes dimmed a bit though.

"Who here is comfortable with their weapons?"

Only fifty percent of the people here raised their hands. I was wondering what the camp did with these people. How did they defend themselves.

"Okay, those who are comfortable follow me, the ones that aren't, go with Venn."

This was going to be interesting.

Venn/Haven

Great I'm stuck with discovering people's new choice of weapon. The first person to walk up was a girl with black hair.

"What is your name, and what is your current weapon."

"My name is Harper Jackson, and I am currently using a sword."

So this was Percy's sister. I wonder what she will use now.

"All right then Harper, next camper."

(Thirty minutes later)

Finally all of these campers have a new weapon. Harper is now using twin blades. It was half the length of her three-foot sword and was easily capable of handling it. All of the other campers just needed a lighter or heavier sword. I looked over at Percy's end to see him dueling one of Chaos's assassin. The assassin was disarmed and had Creation at his neck. After that, he told them that class is over and to go to their other lessons. As we all walked out, one of the Venus campers walked up to me.

"So hon, what's behind the mask?"

I didn't answer, I just continued walking. Until I felt my hood slip off and mask falling off in the process.

"Now why are you hiding such a pretty face." she smirked. I didn't answer. Instead one of the assassins grabbed her shoulder. She proceeded to look and what she saw was... what was her name again. Nioe? No. Oh yeah, Zoe Nightshade.

Nine/Zoe

Damn children of Aphrodite. I wanted to talk to Venn anyways.

"Hey Venn, you mind if we could talk for a bit."

He nodded, obviously wanting to get away from the other girl. We walked over to Zeus's Fist.

"So what do you want to talk about?" he asked.

"I was wondering what happened, because at the meeting there was only Haven."

He seemed to think about his answer. He instead put a hand on my shoulder and said,

"I, Venn, Entity of Anarchy give Zoe Nightshade, permission to access the war tent."

There was a white glow on his hand. After it faded.

"Come to the tent later tonight, it will be easier to explain."

I thought that was the best answer I was going to get so I nodded. We both walked back to camp to see Hei being chased by the Venus girls, wanting him to take off his mask again. Venn laughed at his expense and headed over to the Entities tent. I do have to admit, I felt a little shock when he touched my shoulder. But love is a distraction right now.

I walked back to the Chaos cabin to see Grand at the door.

"So Nine, who is the lucky guy."

I blushed and slapped him across the face. He disappeared to the left. I looked around to see where he was and to my he lands two feet away from my right.

"Wow, I don't want to do that again now do I?"

I nodded, still blushing at the thought.

Hei/Percy

I walked back into the tent after hiding in the forges for a bit. Damn. I didn't know that Aphrodite girls were that desperate sometimes. As I walked into my room, I saw Zoe and Haven waiting for me.

"Uh, Venn. What is Nine doing in our room." I questioned

"Well I thought we should include her on our secret."

I sighed."Okay then. Well Zoe, I am actually Percy. And he is actually Haven."

She looked at me perplexed to see if I was messing with her or not. After opening her mouth and closing it a few times she stood up, walked over, and slapped me into my wall.

"That is for making me believe the only man I respect died from betrayal."

I rubbed my cheek and mumbled an apology. We spoke for a bit before I heard a knock at the door. I walked over to see who it was. It just so happened to be Life.

"Uh Percy, may I come in?"

"Yea sure."

I was honestly nervous. Not because she was the sister of my Essence, but because I devolved a small crush for her. Her blonde hair. Ever changing eyes. I just didn't have the guts to ask her because I was still getting over Annabeth. I looked over at Haven and Zoe. He nodded and took her outside.

"So what do you want to talk about?"

she looked nervous. She looks cute when she's nervous. Dammit Percy, get it out of your head. You are not falling in love this fast now.

"I wanted to talk to you about some personal things."

I nodded of course. Not knowing what things would be personal.

"I sort of have these weird feelings for you, but I don't know what they are." she said as she walked forward. When she was in front of me. I wrapped my arms around her waist and looked her in the eyes.

"I know we haven't talked much. Or even seen each other that often, but I am feeling the same way." I whispered. I slowly bent down kiss her. Not knowing who was watching behind the door.

A/N:ARGH. I NO UNDERSTAND ROMANCE! Anyways, I would like to thank all of you guys for the support you have given me for the last few weeks. I plan to continue this story and for all of you who want to voice your opinion, VOICE IT THEN!

Till next time

D_-T


	11. Chapter 11

Of Entities and Essences

Order

Well well well, what do we have here. My sister falling for Percy now. Who to tell, who to tell. Then again, she hasn't been happier than the time Anarchy came back. What shall my choice be.

Venn/Haven

As I pulled Zoe towards the living area, my heart was pounding. I was wonder why was this happening. I didn't just finish any workout. I didn't fight anyone. What could be going on. Could this be one of the emotions that humans experience. As soon as we got there, I sat on the couch and took a deep breath. I looked over at Zoe and my face felt warm. I think I would be blushing. What is going on inside my body.

"Uh, Haven could I ask you something?"

I nodded, not trusting any words to come out.

"I think I have to kill you."

I jumped up eyes bulging.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN KILL ME!" I yelled

"Because I don't understand why my heart just starts pumping harder around you!" she yelled back looking down.

I don't know what told me to do this, but I put my hand in hers, she looked up and I said,

"I don't know what emotions are, but I will gladly learn them with you."

I pulled her into a hug and let go. I hopefully wont end up with a knife or whatever weapon she had in my eye.

Nine/Zoe

"I don't know what emotions are, but I will gladly learn them with you."

I was shocked at the statement. He then pulled me into a hug and let go. I looked back and smiled at him.

"Gladly."

Though in the back of my head, there was a little voice telling me not to trust him. But it was weak. Trying to convince itself. Haven looked at the clock on the wall. It was about nine o'clock.

"Aw crap, I got to get some sleep. I will see you tomorrow Zoe."

I nodded and headed out. My head is just spinning. Nothing made any sense. At the front of the cabin, was Annabeth.

"So who is it?" she asked, as if knowing what was going on.

"Who is who?" I questioned.

She chuckled," I am talking about the guy you fell for."

I narrowed my eyes. Turning back into an old, cold hunter.\

"What are you talking about."

"i have access to the tent too you know. And that person you hugged seemed to have the same feelings you have for them."

after saying that, she pulled out her old Yankees baseball cap.

I sighed, knowing that I lost this battle.

"It's Haven, just don't tell anyone else."

W.G./Annabeth

Oh. My. Gods. Zoe has fallen in love. And with none other than a mirror copy of my ex. This made my day a whole lot more interesting.

Hei/Percy

I pulled out of the kiss and set my forehead against hers. As we looked into each others eyes, we saw hope running through. The sadness in my dissipating away, while in hers, the pain just flowing out.

"It is time for you to head back my lady, tomorrow is another day. But it seems to be brighter than today."

She blushed at the comment. I don't know what has come of me though. Love seemed lost to me.

"Tomorrow it is then."

When she walked out the door, Haven walked in. We both looked at each other with a 'need to talk' face on. As he settled onto the floor and me on the bed. He spoke out.

"Well, Percy, what does it mean when your heart beats faster when seeing someone?"

I was puzzled by his question."It is love my mirror self."

He just nodded. I don't know what happened on his end, but I could tell it was personal. With these last thoughts in my head I fell in to the realm of dreams.

Dream world

I looked to my left and and right. Seeing Haven standing to my left, and the strange man to my right.

"Welcome back you two, how was your first day out Haven?" the man asked.

We both probably looked confused at the moment.

"Oh dear me, I didn't tell you who I was now. To put it simple, call me Mr. E."

Mr. E, he he. Mystery.

"I guess it was pleasant sir." Haven answered.

He nodded and turned to me.

"Now Percy, this war is going to have a turn for the worse. You Entities have opposites as well. They just happened to have sided with Gaea. But, there is no Entity opposite for you. So we currently have the edge in this war. I will be here to train you both. That is why I separated you two in the first place. Just remember this, if one of you were to fall in combat, both of you will perish."

Mr. E and the rest of the dream started getting fuzzy. And soon static took over and nothing else happened.

A/N: Short chapter is short. Anyways. Put the horribly written chapter aside, I would like to discuss the poll. I would like about 20+ votes before I decide, otherwise I might have a stale mate here. So sorry about that. On the other side. Be sure to check Escape from reality tomorrow because it will be getting the same message. Sorry for not updating for a week though. Uh just wait. "Come on man, stop feeding the other teams Hades* okay now where was I, oh yeah. Tell me if I rushed the romance half in, because this is one of the first stories I have dedicated time to. So yea

Till next time

D_-T


	12. Much needed update

Hey there fellow thinkers. I have a question for you guys on my poll. But I also have decent news. I got bak into writing. Which means either new chapters or many one shots. Depends on what happens in the poll. Anyways sorry for he inactivity on this account. I will be seeing you all soon anyways.

Till next time,

D_-T

Cause lively thinking is Boring thinking


	13. ADOPTED-fixed name

**Hey there everybody. I know that I set this up for adoption, and it is finally here. MortalFantasy0002, I thank you for taking the job. If ow were half asleep I'd write a speech. But this will do. So what are you waiting for. Go read and review and whatever the other writers are saying today. **


End file.
